Remnantexe - All Systems Offline
by Im Addicted to Breathing
Summary: The world of Remnant is not all as it seems... discover the mysteries of how Earth and Remnant are related and join the RWBY cast on an adventure that just might save their planet... if you can even call it a planet. RWBY AU story. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, this story and idea are both owned by me, and cover made using Covers by Wattpad
1. Prologue

**A RWBY AU story told by I'm Addicted To Breathing. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, but this idea and story both belong to me.**

 _The world of RWBY is a strange place. Humans coexist with Faunus, a species similar to humans with small difference including night vision and having an animal trait. People having aura which serves as a shield that comes from their own soul. Semblances from said aura that grant the user magical abilities such as super speed and cloning yourself. Space travel being a myth as Dust-powered devices do not work outside of Remnant's atmosphere, and the Dust itself existing with the powers of ice, fire, wind, gravity, lightning, lava, earth, and steam. Huntsman powered by their strength, aura, weapons, semblance, and teammates battle the Grimm, strange creatures that exist without an aura and with the intent of killing all humans and Faunus._

 _The world of Remnant is already a strange place when compared to Earth... but it's much stranger than it appears. Many people don't think that Earth and Remnant are related, that one is real and one is fantasy. But the truth is, they are both related in many, many ways. Earth gave birth to Remnant, and then the citizens of Remnant forgot about their parent planet entirely with the exception of myths and stories that were classified as "Fiction"._

 _If that's not weird enough, then I've got more to tell you: Remnant is not a planet._

 _Earth is the first habitable_ planet, _and Remnant is the first habitable_ zeroid. _Not that soothing cream product back on Earth, anything but that. To put is simply: Remnant is an_ artificial planet. _Designed and built by man, the "planet" has much more going on than Earth does. Of course, Earth still has lots of stuff going on such as the tectonic plates and convection currents of the mantle that move those plates, but Remnant has a_ lot _more going on inside of it._

 _And yet... over time, the inhabitants of Remnant forgot about the word "zeroid". They forgot about space travel when they lost that ability soon after coming to Remnant. Earth became a myth, along with everything on it._

 _And so, the people of Remnant lived their lives believing they were one of the few things out in wherever they were: Remnant, the sun, the stars out in the night, the occasional comet, and the meteors that struck Remnant's surface every now and then._

 _But one fateful day, everyone on the fake planet will remember their past, the_ true _past. The reason as to why they are there, the answer to the question of how they got here, and most importantly..._

 _Realizing how much danger they are in._

 _Because the Grimm have a much bigger story to tell than simply being "enemy of the Huntsmen, a threat to every living thing, and soulless creatures of terror"._

 _The Grimm's past is humanity's past, the Faunus came from the humans, and everyone on the zeroid will discover what lies beyond the atmosphere of Remnant..._

 _Earth is_ not _a myth._


	2. Author’s Note

This is _not_ a chapter, but rather a small message for anyone who happens to be reading this story.

For this book and future books, I have an idea for a way to publish them.

Assuming that I actually do finish a book and don't let my laziness or lack of ideas ruin it, I plan to release the first five chapters (or a prologue and four chapters) over a period of time, but after the fifth chapter I will stop updating it and release the rest of the chapters on a date that I will put at the end of the fifth chapter.

That date will serve as a fun day for you guys where you (hopefully) get to read the book in all its glory, and will server as a deadline for me to finish all of those chapters.

Obviously, I will not always finish on time but I will try and set a reasonable goal for that date and if I cannot finish it on time, I will update the book with a notice saying why I can't and when the new date will be.

I will also set dates for the first few chapters as smaller dates, but the fifth chapter's date will be the biggest one since it will be when I try to release the entire rest of the book.

I've completed half of the first chapter for Remnant.exe and it will be published within the next few days. I thank you for reading this.

 **Remnant.exe Chapter 1: 12/3/18**


End file.
